Mistletoe Incident
by xsunnyforlifex
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione are trapped under the mistletoe? Chaos will ensue!


It's the holiday season at Hogwarts, and of course no Christmas season would be complete without "enchanted" mistletoe. Those unfortunate enough to come across it, well, good luck to them. It just so happens that our two favorite heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were unconsciously headed toward the mistletoe. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts, a History_ for the billionth time, and Draco, being the Slytherin Sex God that he is, was checking out the witches in the hall. So it can be of no surprise when they coincidentally bumped heads under the mistletoe.

"Gahh! What the bloody hell?" Draco looks at Hermione. "Granger! Watch where you're going!"

"Me? What about you? Do you not have eyes? You bumped into me!" Hermione huffed.

Draco observes the book that Hermione was reading.

"Figures, typical bookworm. Too immersed in your book to pay attention to your surroundings. What is that, your 100th time reading that same book?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"NO! Don't be silly. It's only my…*counts* 25th time reading it. I was reading about the enchanted ceilings in the Great Hall, when, you know…"

"Whatever, lets just get out of here. I don't want to be seen with you in public more than I need to be." Draco says.

"Geez Malfoy, we're heads, it's about time you started acting like one." Hermione rolled her eyes.

They both stand up and TRY to leave, but they bump into what seems like an invisible wall.

"What in the world….oh no." Hermione says, massaging her nose.

"Oh no? What oh no?" Draco asks, confused. Hermione merely points up. Draco's eyes widen in shock.

"NOOOO! This can't be! I'm not kissing you!" Draco nearly screamed.

"… and you think I want to?" asked Hermione

"Get me outta here Granger!"

"uh huh… and how do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know, use your infinite amount of knowledge!" Hermione smirks.

"What are you smiling at me for? Get me outta here!"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that I'm smarter than you"

"What? No! Never!"

"Okay, then we'll be stuck here for who knows how long."

"Granger!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"Over my dead body!"

"SAY IT!"

"Alright alright! You're smarter than me." He muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You're smarter than me." Draco said a bit louder.

"Sorry, could you speak up? It's a little hard to hear you." Hermione smiles. Draco grumbles.

"YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME!" Draco yells.

"Aww, now was that so hard to admit?" Hermione asks sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get us out of here." Draco says.

Hermione summons Dobby

"Seriously, you're asking a house elf to help us?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Draco says nothing. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

_**POP!**__ What can Dobby do for Miss?_

"Dobby, do you know a way for us to get out of here?" Dobby shakes his head no.

"Then can you go get Dumbledore for me?" Hermione asked.

_Of course miss. Anything for miss._

"Thank you Dobby!"

10 minutes later, Dumbledore arrives. Upon seeing the situation, he tries not to laugh, but fails to. Hermione and Draco are not amused.

"Sir please! Is there anyway else for us to get out of here, other than, you know…" Hermione pleads.

"I'm afraid not . Until you and Mr. Malfoy do the deed, you two will be stuck in there. I would do it soon Miss. Granger, for the mistletoe has ways of making you two "you know"" Hermione and Draco's eyes widen at this.

"Great, just great. Who knows how long we'll be stuck in here." Draco says.

"Probably a while" Hermione replies nonchalantly. Suddenly Hermione gets an idea.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" she shouted at the wall. The spell hit the wall, and repelled off the wall, sending Hermione into Draco. They both groan in pain.

"Damn it Granger, why the hell did you do that?"

"Sorry, I was hoping it would work."

"Obviously not" Draco stated. It wasn't until now that they realized how close they were.

"Sorry, I'll get off you."

"Uh.. yeah. That'd be nice."

Hermione and Draco did not speak ever since. Hermione went back to reading her book and Draco went back to ogling other witches that occasionally passed by. After about 15 minutes, they realized it was beginning to get hot, so they stripped off their cloaks, ties, shoes, and socks. But it kept getting hotter so Hermione was forced to take off her blouse, revealing her undershirt that hugged her curves tightly around her body. Her knickers were taken off too. All that she was wearing now was her undershirt, skirt and undergarments. Draco too, was taking off his dress shirt, revealing his chest, and rolling up his pants. All that Draco had on was his boxers and pants. Draco made eye contact with Hermione and his eyes bulged out of his sockets when he saw how sexy Hermione looked. Hermione finally caught on that he was staring and looked up at his toned chest and immediately blushed.

"Like what you see Granger?" Draco smirked. Hermione blushed.

" Ehh… I've seen better. But by your eyes I can tell that you like what you see." This time, it was Draco's turn to blush.

"uhrm… I've never seen you this exposed before. You look good."

"R-Really? Uh..thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Hermione blushed

By this time, they had already been under the mistletoe for 3 hours and now another change was about to take place. It was now slowly getting colder.

"Is it just me, or is it starting to get really cool?" Draco asked, putting on his clothes.

"No its not you, I'm getting cold too." Hermione said, also putting on her clothes.

The temperature continues to drop, making Draco and Hermione shiver uncontrollably.

"uh….. m-maybe it'll be b-b-better if-f we b-bundle tog-get-her." Draco asked. Hermione was to cold to argue so they moved closer to each other and immediately felt a little warmer.

"Better?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded. They stay huddled together for another 2 hours. The temperature warmed up a few degrees. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. They blushed and looked away. The mistletoe was down to its last resort. (yes I'm using personification )Using as much force as possible, the mistletoe, shook the containment in which Hermione and Draco were in as hard as possible, knocking both of them onto the floor, Draco on top of Hermione.

_What the heck, I may as well since she's right there. The sooner I do this, the sooner we can leave. _Draco thought. He slowly leaned down to kiss her. Hermione was surprised, but gave in and started kissing back. After they broke the kiss, they actually smiled. Draco got up and found that they were no longer trapped.

"HALLELUJAH! We're free!" Draco exclaimed.

"YESS! Finally!" Hermione exclaimed.

Since it was already 6 pm, they went to the Great Hall for dinner and acted like this incident never happened. Unbeknownst to those two that they would continue to make out in their head dormitories later that night.

Fin.


End file.
